In the type of vortex flowmeters employing a vortex generator-sensor, the frequency of a fluctuating fluid dynamic force or fluctuating fluid pressure produced by vortex shedding from the vortex generating bluff body is measured by detecting the fluctuating fluid dynamic force experienced by the vortex generating bluff body or by detecting the fluctuating fluid dynamic pressure tapped through pressure transmitting holes included in the vortex generating bluff body. The existing versions of the vortex flowmeters employing the vortex generator-sensor have performance inferior to the other type of vortex flowmeters employing a vortex generating bluff body and a separate vortex sensing planar member disposed downstream of the bluff body, which type of the vortex flowmeters measures the vortex shedding frequency by detecting the alternating fluid dynamic lift force generated by the vortex shedding and experienced by the vortex sensing planar member. A new generation transducer converting the fluctuating fluid pressure associated with the vortex shedding from the bluff body and existing in a vicinity of the bluff body into an alternating electrical signal with a very high degree of sensitivity and an outstanding immunity to the noise created by mechanical vibrations can elevate the level of performance of the vortex flowmeter employing the vortex generator-sensor to that of the vortex flowmeter employing a vortex generator and a vortex sensor disposed downstream of the vortex generator.